Viper
“''"Has my power, the "Explosion" Septima... ever been useful? It hasn't! What crap!"'' „~ Viper Viper, "The Burning Wrath", also known in Japan as "Burn Thrust", Daytona is a member of The Sumeragi Seven, a group of Adepts whom serve under Nova, and an antagonist in Azure Striker Gunvolt. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Katsuki Bakugo vs Viper Possible Opponents * History Death Battle Info *Height: Unknown (appears average) *Weight: Unknown (appears average) *Age: 17 *Aliases: The Burning Wrath *Affiliation: Sumeragi Seven (Sumeragi Swordsmen) Physical Attributes * Viper is incredibly agile, able to leap from wall to wall with incredible speed * Spending his time fighting other gangs as the leader of his own, Viper is a formidable fighter. Septima * Viper has the Septimal power known as "Explosion", which allows him to manipulate fire to his will, usually compressing the sheer thermal energy into condensed fireballs ** Viper uses this Septima to enhance his physical strikes with fire, generally in his kicks ** Grants resistance or even immunity to fire ** This fire is hot enough to evaporate the water of a water based Septima Glaive * Most of Viper's Septimal power has been sealed away in a sword like structure known as a Glaive * By summoning it, Viper can unleash the power sealed away in the Glaive and along with that, in case himself in a weaponized armor form that supports his Septima and agile fighting style. He uses this armored form to fight most of the time. ** This armor grants Viper gun cannons on the waist section to fire his main projectile, Angry Bombs ** It also grants a robotic pair of hind legs to enhance agility ** Has a spiky horn to ram into people Skills Flame Pillars * As soon as he uses his Glaive and starts fighting, Viper summons flaming pillars from the ground to encase him and his enemy he is against in a fiery ring, those who touch the pillars get significantly damaged Slide * Viper quickly slide attacks the enemy with a flaming kick Angry Bombs * By condensing thermal energy in his waist cannons, Viper can fire spherical bombs that leave an area of fiery explosions for a short time upon contact Unicorn Drop * Wall jumps across the flame pillars twice while firing 3 Angry Bombs simultaneously per leap. After the second leap, Viper propels himself from the flame pillar towards the enemy, kicking them Volcanic Axe * During his Unicorn Drop sequence, Viper can choose to wall jump into the sky to deliver a furious axe kick, spawning fireballs upon contact with the ground Feint Assault * During the last kick of the Unicorn Drop, Viper can choose to stop himself in midair in front of the enemy, and fire a trio of fireballs Refulgence * Encases self in flames by running himself into the flame pillars. Viper then flies up and releases a giant, undodgable storm of fireballs. He then fires the fireballs into more beamlike structures in different directions Weaknesses * Quite literally the personification of one of the Seven Deadly Sins: Wrath. Viper is angry all the time * Mostly a close ranged combatant * Lost to Nova, who didn't use the power of his 3 Glaives, which concealed his power as well Gallery Trivia Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Bombers Category:Teenagers